


Hot Noodles Song

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Hot Noodles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bake Off, Hot Noodles AU, M/M, The Nurse's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: So, in "hot noodles wait for no one" a nurse is humming and singing to herself while she sorts things out in Hannibal's hospital room. I couldn't decide what she was singing. So DaringD suggested it was Taylor Swift and "shake it off" right? Right.Here's the Hannibal version.I have no excuse.





	

I stay out too late, got nothing on my plate.  
Will Graham is great. (But) I can't get a date (no-o)  
I cook far too many pies, I tell many lies,  
That's what Crawford says (yummm), that's what Crawford says.(nom nommm)

But I keep plotting,  
Can't stop, won't stop garrotting.  
It's like I got this dinner in my tum,  
Saying this is such a lotta fun.

Cause the Feebies gonna look, look, look, look, look  
And Hanni's gonna cook, cook, cook, cook, cook  
Willy I'm just gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake  
bake it off, I bake it off  
The Ripper's gonna rip, rip, rip, rip, rip  
And the shippers gonna ship, ship, ship, ship, ship  
Willy I'm just gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake  
bake it off, I bake it off 

I never miss a pun, (yummm) it's cannibaling fun  
and that's what they don't see, (I'm) mainlining glee (yummm)  
I'm killing on my own, don't wanna be alone,  
I have hearts for Will, he's gonna help me kill

But I keep plotting,  
Can't stop, won't stop garrotting.  
It's like I got this poet in my tum,  
Saying this is such a lotta fun

Cause the Feebies gonna look, look, look, look, look  
And Hanni's gonna cook, cook, cook, cook, cook  
Willy I'm just gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake  
I bake it off, I bake it off  
Heartrippers gonna rip, rip, rip, rip, rip  
And the shippers gonna ship, ship, ship, ship, ship  
Willy I'm just gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake  
bake it off, I bake it off

I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off

Niet, no, non  
Just think while you've been getting lost in some one else's boring scene  
Well you're just missing out, say that it's true, cos my designs a dream

Will, Your ex is RUDE, she just is too crude  
She's so like 'but he's a killer right?' Yeah I'm just gonna bake it  
And I'm the fella over there with the hella good hair  
So you better push off now, we're gonna bake, bake, bake

Cause the Feebies gonna look, look, look, look, look  
And Hanni's gonna cook, cook, cook, cook, cook  
Willy I'm just gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake  
bake it off, I bake it off  
The Ripper's gonna rip, rip, rip, rip, rip  
And the shippers gonna ship, ship, ship, ship, ship  
Willy I'm just gonna bake, bake, bake, bake, bake  
bake it off, I bake it off

I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off  
I, I bake it off, I bake it off

Repeat.


End file.
